The invention relates generally to the area of pulsed LED photoelectric control systems and more particularly to a universal or standard housing system for interchangeably mounting the electrical components in any of the three basic optical control scanning modes.
Those skilled in the art are aware of the available optical control systems produced and which are sold in the market place. Generally speaking, different applications, and the type of scanning mode which will be used, determine the control configuration which will be employed for such special application. Accordingly, there are a wide variety of housing sizes for the light source and detector components as well as other solid-state modules such as the modular, output devices, amplifier demodulator and other components which may be needed in a given control application.
The lack of standardized housing and mounting means for known controls is such that the number of different products in different housings contributes to the redundancies in controls currently available in the marketplace. In fact, no standardized or universal modular housing and/or mounting means for the various modes of optical scanning are available.